The Dance
by Chibi-Kari
Summary: This is my first Beyblade fic. This may be a KaiHil based on ur opinion. Please R&R! FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

Chibi-Kari: My first beyblade fic here, so no one hurt me! Izzy: Ummm. Isn't it like illegal to have a Digimon character introduce a beyblade fic? Chibi-Kari: I don't think so but if you don't want to do it then.. Izzy: No I want---*it was too late. Chibi-Kari snapped her finger and Izzy disappeared and Max fell out of the sky* Max: How did I get here? Chibi-Kari: I brought you here to do the disclaimer for my fic. It might be KaiHil. I don't know yet. I don't know if anyone will even like it. Max: Well Chibi-Kari does not own Beyblade or anything. *leans over and starts to whisper to Chibi-Kari* Chibi-Kari: Kai said WHAT???? ~Hehehe~ on to the fic.  
  
The Dance  
  
Hilary walked out into the cold night air. Two more days until the dance that she work so hard on. She spent weeks trying to make the last dance of her time at middle school perfect. It was going to be perfect. Everyone had a date.well everyone but her. Tyson, Max, Kenny, Rei, everyone had a date. No one had asked her. She walked down to the canal and sat on the log, thinking of what she was going to do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(flashback)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I just can't believe Tyson got a girl to go with him to the dance." Max laughed.  
"Oh I can't help that I'm irresistible!" Tyson said. This caused the room to break out in laughter.  
"Everyone got a date. Well, that is going at least. So Kenny who is going with you?" Rei asked.  
"Well that cute girl, Jessica, from our Math class." Kenny stated with a smile. He was the shortest and not the cutest but he still got a girl. He thought of that is an accomplishment for himself.  
"So Hillary, who are you allowing to escort you?" Dizzi asked.  
"Actually, I'm not going to go." Hilary stated, trying to sound like nothing happened.  
"What?!? You planned everything. You spent weeks on this." Rei stated.  
"Yeah you spent so much time on it." Max said.  
"Really is it a CRIME not to go!" Hilary got upset and walked outside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(end of flashback)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why does this always happen to me?" Hilary said to herself.  
"Maybe because you won't talk to anyone?" Hilary jumped at the sound of the voice.  
"Kai? What are you doing out here?"  
"I could ask you the same thing, but I know it is because you're upset about the dance. What's wrong?" Kai asked sitting down next to her, discarding his cool demeanor.  
"Why is it so important to you? You don't care about anything." Hilary stated coldly.  
"I asked you a direct question. To answer yours because you are my friend and even if you don't think so I do care."  
"You want to know why.well it's because no one asked me to the dance." Hilary started to cry.  
"Hilary, there is still one day left to get a date." Kai said not knowing what to do to make her stop crying, "Please stop crying."  
"Yeah one day left, but no one left to ask. Everyone has a date Kai."  
"Not everyone, Hilary."  
"Who? Name one person."  
"Me." This left Hilary speechless. "How about going with me, Hilary?"  
"I'd love to. But Kai don't do this out of pity. I'm sure you had tons of girls ask you." Hilary said drying her tears.  
"Hey, I don't mind. Plus I would rather go with someone I know. And you're my only friend that is a girl." Kai said.  
"Oh you sure know how to make a girl feel special, don't you?" Was Hilary's sarcastic remark, causing both to laugh.  
"We should go in it is late. And we shouldn't tell them about this little conversation the guys will think I'm going soft." Kai said standing up.  
"Okay." Hilary said as they walked in. "Thanks, Kai."  
"Whatever." Kai said regaining his cold demeanor.  
  
Chibi-Kari: *still laughing from the secrets Max was telling* Well, I at least want one positive review to continue. I know it was horrible. Max: I don't think it was THAT bad. Chibi-Kari: You weren't even paying attention. You were telling me the dirty little secrets of the beyblade characters. I don't know how someone can look so innocent and yet be so. Max: Just leave it there. Please read and review! Please *gives puppy dog face* 


	2. Chapter 2

Chibi-Kari: Hey all! Thank you to all the reviewers!!!! Thank you. I couldn't believe I got that many reviews! Max: Yeah! This one has a lot about me in it! Chibi-Kari: No one hurt me this has Max/Miriam in it. *hides face behind hands* Max: Chibi-Kari doesn't own Beyblade and the next chapter will be the dance and will be pretty much ALL KaiHil! Chibi-Kari: Please enjoy and review! I hope you like it! Max: On to the fic.  
  
The Dance  
The Day Before  
  
"So why aren't you going?" Max asked as he popped his head into the kitchen. Hilary sighed. They had dropped the subject when she had come back in, but it had been hours and Max's curiosity got the best of him. She had just woken up and gone to get a drink of water. "Why is this so important to you?" Hilary asked. "Because you are my friend and you worked on this dance for months. Why aren't you going? Don't you have a date? If you don't I can dump Miriam and bring you? She'll understand." Max told her, hoping it wouldn't come to that because this was going to be his first real date with her. He was even going to bring her to dinner. "If it will make you happy, I'll go to the dance. Go with Miriam. Come on you planned this date for a month. It was getting kind of pathetic." Hilary giggled. She knew she was going to have to tell them she was going sooner or later and her comment about the date would get Max going. "Pathetic.do you think it is going to be pathetic? It is..I don't even know what kind of flowers to get her. Will she like my tux? What about the restaurant? Oh and what am I going to do with my hair?!?" Max started hyperventilating. "Relax. Like I said you've been planning this for months. Get her pink roses, she'll love your tux, the restaurant is fine, and leave your hair I have a feeling that she likes it the way it is." Hilary's reassurances calmed Max. They both walked back into the room where everyone was sleeping and laid down.  
  
Next Afternoon  
  
Miriam rang the door bell to Tyson's. 'Oh I hope I can get a good dress.' She thought to herself. She was going dress shopping with Hilary. Rei opened the door.  
"Hey, Miriam, what brings you here?" Rei asked.  
"I came to pick up Hilary so that we can go dress shopping for the dance."  
"Hilary, Miriam is here!" Rei yelled. "Oh, well she decided she isn't going to the dance." Rei said with a frown as he redirected his attention to Miriam.  
"Yeah she is!" Max said as he bounded by, "Hi Miriam! I didn't know you were here." Max said with a blush.  
"No, Max you just appeared after Rei called to me saying she was here." Hilary appeared, her comment causing him to blush a deeper red, "Let's go." She said as Miriam broke out into the giggles.  
"When did Hilary change her mind about the dance?" Rei asked as they walked into the main room.  
"Oh, about midnight last night." Max said casually.  
"How did you find this out, Max?" Tyson asked glaring at his best friend.  
"I got up and asked her why she wasn't going, when she got a drink of water."  
"WHAT?!? We decided not to bother her about it!" Kenny stated.  
"I couldn't help it!" Max wined, "I wanted to know. It doesn't matter now does it? She is going!" Kai just stood against the wall, internally smirking at their comments.  
  
At The Mall  
  
"So who are you going with, Hilary?" Miriam asked as they searched through the millions of dresses (and yes if you have ever been dress shopping, you have to search).  
"What makes you think I'm going with someone?" Hilary smiled. She and Miriam had grown close after the whole trying to steal the bitbeasts escapade ended. Hilary was the one that set Max and Miriam up, when she found out that they both liked each other.  
"Well the way you are smiling like that is a major clue."  
"You can't tell a soul. You promise?" Hilary asked.  
"Yes." Miriam practically yelled, getting excited.  
"Well.Kai."  
"Where?" Miriam asked looking around.  
"No, he's the one bringing me." A look of confusion then understanding came across Miriam's face. "I think it is just a pity date though."  
"Well, he is sure a good catch. This is sure to be a memorable night, and don't worry I wont tell the guys. But I will be sure to bring a camera to get the looks of the guys when they find out." Miriam said breaking out in fits of laughter.  
  
A Few Hours Later  
  
Hilary walked back to her house to put her dress in the closet. She ended up with a ruby spaghetti strap dress traced with silver. Miriam ended up with a pink halter dress. Hilary knew that she was going to pick pink because no matter how hard she denied it, she loved the color. Hilary had picked her dress because it would match her eyes.  
  
At Tyson's House  
  
Max is running about, trying to make sure everything is okay with his date. He had already called Miriam twice to make sure she was still going. Tyson was actually NOT eating. Rei was trying to calm down Max. Kenny was trying to figure out if someone had actually asked Hilary. He knew plenty of people had asked him if she had a date yet. So she must have gotten asked.  
"Hey guys, do you think Hilary got asked to the dance?" Kenny asked. He didn't know why it was bothering him, besides the fact that he scared off every guy that asked.  
"Well, a lot of guys asked me if Hilary had a date yet. Of course I told them all yes, because they weren't good enough for her." Max commented, stopping his worrying.  
"Same thing." Rei said, starting to get Kenny's idea.  
"Tyson?" Kenny asked.  
"Well, I guess some people might have asked.while I was eating.I might have told them to go away and she had a date.because I wanted to eat in peace." Tyson said trying not to make it sound too bad.  
"Oh my, so that is why she didn't want to go. She didn't get a date. Oh.we made her go stag!" Kenny said.  
"Okay let's see if we can find her a date, one we can all agree on. And this never leaves the room." Rei said.  
"Don't worry, she has a date." Kai had finally said.  
"Who?!?" Max asked.  
"I think she wants to wait until the dance to tell you. And I wouldn't go pushing her to tell you because of the whole scaring away her dates." Kai stated.  
  
Chibi-Kari: I hope you all liked it. I had a better one but my computer is evil! So this was the second time around of the chapter. I wanted someone to give a reaction and I also didn't want to describe the dresses in the same fic as the actual dance. Which will be the next. Max: I was in it! *starts running around and hyperventilating* Chibi-Kari: Okay, he gets excited. Max: *stops running* Please read and review!!! Please, please, please! 


	3. Ch 3

Chibi-Kari: *crying* This is the last chapter. The night of the dance. Yes it is romance but I tried to keep it light with some comedy. I need ideas for my next fic! Oh and thanks Messenger I tried to double space this, I hope it helped! Max: I get to dance with Miriam! *dances around* Chibi-Kari does not own Beyblade or anything else! *picks up Chibi-Kari and starts to dance with her* Chibi-Kari: Well on to the fic. *giggles* Max you're a good dancer.  
  
The Dance  
The Night of the Dance  
At the Dance  
  
"So where is she?" Max asked the guys who were standing in a circle because the girls had to go to the bathroom (yes it is true all girls go to the bathroom in groups).  
"Hilary hasn't showed up yet." Rei stated keeping a look out.  
"Oh this food is great!" Tyson said causing everyone to sweat drop.  
"I just can't figure out who Hilary brought. I've calculated it and I can't find anyone." Kenny stated.  
The girls walked back to the group, "Doesn't Miriam look absolutely stunning?" Max asked as he watched her walk towards him.  
"She looks fine, Max. Oh and how did you know to get her pink flowers? They match her dress perfectly." Rei asked.  
"Oh, Hilary told me." Max said trying to keep his attention on the guys, unsuccessfully.  
"Hey, maybe she knows. I mean she has to know." Kenny said.  
"Know what?" Miriam asked.  
"Who is coming to the dance with Hilary? Or do you even know?" Rei asked.  
"Oh I know. But I think she wants to surprise you guys." Miriam stated.  
"Now you're starting to sound like Kai. He said basically the same thing when he found out we interfered with her getting a date." Tyson said, thus getting a smack on the head from Rei, "Hey my food!"  
"Did he now." She said with her smirk growing bigger, "Hey you did WHAT!?!?!"  
"Miriam, how about dancing with me?" Max asked so that war didn't break out.  
  
At Hilary's House  
  
"Oh, I hope he actually comes." Hilary said to herself. Just then the door bell rang. She opened the door to find Kai standing there, "Oh I'm so glad you actually came."  
"Why wouldn't-Wow." Kai said looking up at the girl. Her brown hair was curled and held up with bobby pins and flowers. She had on a dark ruby spaghetti strap dress lined with silver that hugged her curves. Not to mention the sparkles all over her. Kai was at a loss of words. This caused her to blush well that and the fact that Kai was in a black tux. He handed her the dozen of red roses in his hands. They started to walk to the dance.  
"Thank you so much, again. This means so much to me. I know this is just a pity date, but." Hilary looked down.  
Kai raised her chin with his hand, "It wasn't a pity date. I really wanted to go with you." He had the urge to kiss her but decided against it.  
They had just reached the school, "Well here we go." Hilary said, she was more than a little nervous.  
  
At the Dance (obviously)  
  
They walked in slowly. The group was standing and talking with their backs to them. The guys' dates had once again gone to the bathroom, except Miriam.  
"Hey there they are." She said as she walked to meet them and get out her camera.  
They all turned and a flash was seen as their mouths dropped to the floor, "WHAT!?!?!" Rei stated.  
"Hi guys! Surprise, I came with Kai." Hilary said with a blush still on her cheeks.  
"You don't dance!" Tyson exclaimed.  
"How do you know I don't." Kai stated.  
"How come you came with Hilary?" Max asked.  
"Because I wanted to come and she was who I wanted to ask." Kai stated shrugging, "How about a dance Hilary?" Kai asked leading her on to the dance floor.  
They danced for quite awhile, checking several times to see if the guys were still staring.  
"I don't like this." Kenny said.  
"Why didn't they tell us?" Rei asked more himself than the others.  
"Well, because maybe you would act.oh.the WAY you DID." Miriam stated rolling her eyes.  
"I guess you're right." Tyson said, causing everyone to look at him because he agreed with someone, "I mean we did act badly. I just hope Kai isn't planning on playing with her heart."  
"I don't think he is." Max stated as he watched them dance, "He does have a crush on her." Everyone turned and looked at Max, "Well, he told me when I asked him why he saved her so many times."  
"How come people tell you so many things, Max?" Kenny asked.  
"I guess because I can annoy it out of them." Max said shrugging.  
"Oh, but that is what is so cute about you, Max." Miriam giggled and pulled him on to the dance floor.  
The music changed to a slow ballad, If You're Not the One by Daniel Bedingfield (can't that guy hit those high notes). Kai and Hilary started to slow dance.  
"So, Kai, why did you really bring me?" Hilary asked blushing.  
Kai smiled, he really liked when Hilary blushed, "Well, to tell the truth. I like you a lot, Hilary. As more than friends." Kai looked away.  
Hilary smiled, "Well, so do I, Kai." She said turning his face toward her. Kai pulled her closer to him and leaned down to kiss her, "Now that we got that strait. What are we going to do about it?" Hilary interrupted his intended kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck and traced the back of his neck.  
"This." Kai said as he pulled her even closer and kissed her.  
  
THE END  
  
Chibi-Kari: Well I hope you all liked it and review! Oh I need to know what to do with my next fic. Should I have a different pairing or should I have Kai and Hilary dating? I NEED input. Max: *sitting on the ground pouting* Chibi-Kari: What's wrong Maxie? Max: I wanted to kiss someone. *smirks* Please review everyone! *grabs Chibi-Kari and kisses her* 


End file.
